


Gift from the sea

by Nothofagus_antarctica



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy IV
Genre: Bandages, Can we keep him, F/M, Fluff, PriestessesxPrince, Troia - Freeform, i kinda ship it, this prince is a hopeless cutie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26997712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothofagus_antarctica/pseuds/Nothofagus_antarctica
Summary: The Epopts have a poor opinion of men as rulers. But, they have to admit, the one who washed ashore weeks ago appears to be completely different than most.
Relationships: Epopts/Edward Chris von Muir | Gilbart Chris von Muir
Kudos: 9





	Gift from the sea

It has been several weeks since Prince Edward was found in the shore, nearly every bone in his body broken, dehydrated and barely clinging to life. Memory of what happened was blurry, but something heavy had clearly fallen on top of him, crushing his fragile body while still on the ship.

Weeks passed by, and through the miracles of white magic and advanced medicine, the young ruler’s health had improved somewhat. He was still in a delicate state, and taken care of around the clock. But eventually, he was doing well enough to be able to stand on his feet again, if with the help of crutches. An exercise schedule was established in order to regain muscle tone, which Edward gladly accepted, tired of laying down in bed for so long. 

And it was one of those days when, previous approval by the doctor, the Epopts requested a meeting with him.

The first thing that caught the Priestesses’ attention was that both the doctor and the nurse had to actually assure him that it was fine, they didn’t mind getting him new clothes, especially since the ones he’d been wearing before were completely destroyed in the accident and subsequent sea drift. There was no way they would allow a sovereign from another nation humiliate themself into showing before them in a white hospital gown, and that’s why his measurements had to be taken. The young man had, according to the doctor, teared up out of sheer happiness. 

And if that wasn’t adorable enough, once he was convinced that it was no bother at all, it turned out he _combined colors_. 

“Red and green go well with terra brown….” The bard prince explained when asked on his preferences, a thoughtful timbre in his delightfully sweet voice “I also like regal purples with gold and pink, and the way greens go with browns. Come to think of it, I really like greens. Then again, cerulean blue combines really nicely with…”

This raised a few eyebrows in approval, not because they cared about combined colors at all, but because so many men clung to absurd ideas of masculinity, and would stubbornly reject anything they perceived as “feminine”, out of some infantile pride. This Orince, instead, didn’t appear to be in the slightest bit tied down by such notions, being very natural and in touch with himself.

And that wasn’t all. 

“The scarf is important” the boy said, before even thinking about pants or a shirt. “For I am a singer, and my throat needs to be warm and protected”. He thought about hats before shoes, too. What a strangely endearing individual.

…

The day had come, and the sound of wood against marbled floor echoed, before the gold locks of the sovereign of Damcyan gifted a brush-stroke of sun, amidst the steel gray and teal shades of the palace’s floors and walls.

The Prince, a King by right but not crowned yet, advanced slowly but steadily through the wide hall, amidst the attentive eyes of double rows of guards. He was wearing casts in both legs and the left forearm; while the rest of his body, face included, was almost entirely wrapped in bandages, albeit most of them were concealed by his new -but as bard-ish as the last- regal garment. 

He could only stand on his feet thanks to two richly decorated wooden crutches. And he was doing _great_ now, being at least able to consistently maintain a vertical posture. 

Edward looked up at the Siblings’ coalition, and a bright but clearly pained smile adorned his face, eyes sparkling like morning dew. “Dear Sisters.” he said, and against all expectations, sunk his left knee in a profound reverence, one so intense that sent a violent shiver down his body.

The Epopts gasped in concern, but there he remained, head so low that his longest hair bangs brushed against the marble floor; clearly struggling to maintain that posture, but not giving up an inch. 

“I cannot begin to express how thankful I am for your immense solidarity and compassion, as well as the infinite care my humble person has been gifted with. Please allow me to pay your respects.” 

Most men were violent and ill fit to rule. But, the eight Sisters had to admit, this one appeared to be very different, and they were taking a liking to him very quickly. 

“I will make it sure to repay my debt to your endless generosity, as soon as I am able to” he said with almost childish determination, tears lighting up his green eyes.

The eldest of the sisters rushed to his side, kneeling down and prompting his delicate frame upwards, telling him that it was okay, that his respects have been received and appreciated, that he needn’t bow, they all knew about and clearly saw his state of being. 

She couldn’t tolerate seeing that poor thing hurt himself any further.

The elder Sister grinned down in a motherly way, and with a reassuring pat behind the shoulders, stepped back to join her sisters again. Some of them had walked closer, ready to lend a hand if needed be.

Grins were interchanged, and the entire group moved to a more comfortable place, around a long wooden table. 

They all knew that a brilliant international relationship blossomed in the future of both nations.

**Author's Note:**

> So... yeah xD another experimental fic! Before I go on with the longer ones I'm writing.
> 
> When I played the game, I was under the impression that the Epopts would like Edward quite a bit. Not that I think they'd just leave a fellow ruler to die (or a non-ruler either), but he's such a sweetheart, that I can't help but feel they would love him and warm up to him in a way they probably wouldn't to others, haha. 
> 
> I love Edward for alot of reasons, and one of them is how he's cearly the type to not follow gender stereotypes at all. He cries, likes flowers, plays an harp, is openly sensitive... all of which I absolutely adore! 
> 
> ~~I also totally want to write some Eight Priest Sisters x Edward at some point.~~


End file.
